emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06268
}} is the 6270th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 22 June, 2012. Written by SARAH BAGSHAW Directed by NEIL ALDERTON Plot Gennie can’t believe what she’s seen. They try and claim it was a one-off but she says she’s not thick and there is no way that was a first-time snog. She then realises that they had it planned. Chas and Cameron are fraught as she says Debbie will be round soon. Gennie tells of her disgust as Debbie enters but she's puzzled by Gennie's distress. Gennie covers for their presence by saying Chas was visiting and they screamed when they saw a spider and Cameron came to the rescue. Chas and Cameron leave and frantically try and pull themselves together in the Woolpack backroom. Cameron is insistent that they must stop Gennie from telling anyone. Chas says if he’s talking about bin liners and shallow graves he is off his head. Cameron suggests using Sarah as a reason for Gennie not to say anything. Meanwhile, Gennie's distracted as she questions Debbie about having a baby, contemplating her dilemma as Debbie says Cameron's the one. Debbie wonders why Gennie is acting so weird. Gennie visits Chas and has a go at her but is shocked when she discovers it's more than a fling as Chas tells her they're in love. She thinks this might be her last chance of happiness, so she can’t let it go even if she wanted to. Gennie can't let her do this to Debbie and goes, Chas following. Chas asks her if she wants Debbie to miscarry and Sarah to die. Gennie says that’s sick and she’s disgusting and she cannot believe Chas has put her in this position. Chas says when the time is right she will tell her and take what is coming to her. She asks what Gennie is going to do, and she just walks away. Justin is adamant that he'll land Alicia in trouble if she goes ahead with the wedding, adding that she won't be able to fool the judge. As he leaves Farrers Cottage Alicia pleads with him but he is insistent David is not getting his hands on Jacob. Eric watches, ashamed by his rash actions. In the Woolpack, David has a go at Eric for calling Justin but realises his motivation was genuine and he loves him. Amy's exasperated by Eric's negativity about the wedding. Marlon overhears Alicia mention they are getting married and Nikhil can’t believe it. David insists he is marrying the woman he loves, and they share their first proper kiss in front of everyone including Eric. Alicia is overcome. Moira tells Marlon about missing the girls. Priya winds up Marlon pretending she lost a nail in a pie. Adam teases Moira before telling her the order's practically in the bag. Later at Butlers Farm, Alex assures Andy their jobs are safe and Moira's proud as she tells them about Adam's success. At the factory, Laurel's apologetic as she tells Ruby she can't afford her help anymore. Ali's curious as she sees Ruby watching Laurel as she goes. Ali begins to feel uneasy about the pair as she watches Ruby give Laurel a hug. Dan winds Ali up that Ruby must be the reason Laurel and Ashley split up. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday